Mikau Onikino
Background Mikau Onikino comes from the land of Enconia originally, he has two brothers and one sister. His father Kemira Onikino, was once a great official, even having a high standing due to his status as a Soldier during the First War of the Ancients. He decided to follow in his father's footsteps and decided to take a book from his father's library, a journal. Overture 2 When he arrived in the town of New Naturelles, he met several people, including his Elf Friend, Idrial Kour'ana, who taught him how to survive in the wilds of Naturelles. When his home was destroyed by Die Kalt Grad, he, as well as Idrial, moved to the new village, where he built his new home, and at a meeting in town, he met someone who would be a friend for life, Angrod Saibot. As the years went by, Mikau became curious about the use of Redstone and Lapiz Lazuli, which gave him the fortitude to create a device for the living Golem of the town, which was a failure. Not long after, he decided to visit the bank for the first time, where he inquired about his father's adventure, the woman who ran the bank, Sophia Haywood, looked into finding his father's account, to his surprise, she had found several things, including several diamonds, some money, a block of Lapiz, several gold ingots, a chain helmet, and a map. He collected the items and returned home. A couple of years later, he fell off the clocktower, thankfully falling into the fountain, breaking his fall, but causing his leg bones to be shattered, which healed after about six months. Shortly after this, Prince Harlaw II decided to visit the town of New Naturelles, and with this, started killing people. Mikau saw that some of the guard we're being attacked, and some of the people began to be executed, including Sophia, whom Mikau had grown attracted to. Prince Harlaw decided that the town needed to be destroyed, and in this, everyone was shipped off to Naturelles, the Royal City. Mikau arrived in the city, and after staying in the city for a while, decided to become a knight, he joined the Knights of the Templar, along with Angrod. Not long after, King Harlaw I had fallen ill and soon after Died, Mikau was a knight at this point. He and another knight argued way too much, and soon, fought. Mikau had lost, but still had his pride. Not long after this, Princess Delial and Mikau had become friends, even more to the point that. Princess Delial began to ask Mikau to become her royal guard, instead of the other knight, who was mad at this, and argued against it. Instead, Mikau became a sort of advisor for the princess. Many years after, Mikau was gaining age, and soon, he was granted a reward for helping fend off Pirates, knowing that the princess was not wanting to marry someone she chose not to, he asked to become a Duke, and thus was granted the title "Mikau Onikino: Duke of Gridham", and when he found out that Delial was to marry Lance, he knew he could do nothing to stop it. He had met Lucrece, whom he charmed into become his wife. Overture Five/The Future Twenty years pass, Mikau was summoned by King Harlaw II to discuss plans for adding trade with Econia, and he wishes to send Mikau there as the Delegate, to which Mikau accepts on the condition that Lucrece is taken care of while he is away, The king agrees. Mikau, now grey in the hair, packs up his things, takes his sword, which made of diamonds and never rusts, heads for the boat, which will take him to Econia. "A return...home...this should be interesting." He says as he boards. Mikau died July 17, 1572, succumbing to TB, he passed away in his sleep. Category:Characters Category:Overture 3 Category:Overture 2 Category:Overture 5